redwallfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Sissismay
If you got any questions or any of that riff raff ask: :Sambrook the otter Talk!, C.S.maid Talk!, Some random redwall fan Talk!, :Aida Otterock Talk!, LordTBT Talk!, Dannflow Talk!, and Black Hawk Talk! Plus if you are a fan of Fan fictions, some suggested readings are: :The Last Stand of Redwall Abbey :Sambrook's Story :Red Tide 1 and 2, :Jude Ethulia 1 and 2 :Lenora Longtail :Death Knight 1,2, and 3 You can also ask me Zaran Rhulain Talk! 04:32, 3 December 2008 (UTC) ahoy Ahoy sissymay! I am Sambrook the otter Talk! 15:12, 3 December 2008 (UTC) i am going to show you how to make your own signature in a step by step basis! Here is my signature Sambrook the otter Talk! (UTC) :copy the formatting and then follow my instructions. :1.)when copied, paste to word (or notepad, any form of typing application works as long as you can paste things to it) :2.)Here's what to edit: :A.)Replace my name with yours :B.)change the color (if desired) :C.)and replace the picture name with your own picture JPG name. (Right now im asuming you know how to copy, paste , and make files JPGs (Er, I think they can be bitmaps, im not exactly sure) :3.) IMPORTANT! Don't change ANY of the technical stuff unless you know what your doing. everything has to be EXACTLY right to work :Here's a list of colors I have found work- :Red :blue :crimson :saffron :green :teal :orange :purple :yellow :black :silver :4.) cut (or copy if you wish to fiddle with it in the future) the signature. :5.) Go to the big MORE box at the top. Scroll down it until you come to My Preferences :6.) scroll down on the page that opens when you click My Preferences. :7.) Paste the signature in the signature box :9.) be sure to check the Raw Signature bow before saving changes. I hope this helps! If you need any more explanations or if you have any other questions, I am always willing to answer them! Be seeing you around! Sambrook the otter Talk! Hey! Welcome to the Redwall Wikia! Check out those storys Zaran mentioned, as well as "Martin the Warrior Two, Return to Noonvale". Christain 17:26, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Alo! Wow ive really lost it... welcome... blah blah blah what we usually say to new users and yeah welcome--Aida Otterock Talk! 22:47, 3 December 2008 (UTC) Hey everybeast! Hey everybeast and thanks - especially to Sambrook for showing me how to make the signature.- Sissismay bah! :) Your flatterin me ;) Im just doin me job! oh well, your welcome [[User:Sambrook the otter |Sambrook the otter(The Artist) ]] My User Talk! 01:21, 8 December 2008 (UTC) yo hey sissismay- I could of sworn I welcomed you already :/. anyhoo, welcome!!!!!!!!!!Chris Talk! 03:20, 11 December 2008 (UTC) Aw, thanks! I've also written some fan fic, if'n yew want a look at that. Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:39, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I just read yer userpage YAY, ANOTHER KEYLA FAN!!!!! So, you like MTW? Same here. Otters? same here. WOOOOOOOHHHHHHHHOOOOOOOOOOOO! (Laughs like Brooky) Shieldmaiden Tell Me Something I Don't Know! 12:46, 13 January 2009 (UTC) I like Keyla alot, actually, he's just about my favorite otter. I am an avid reader of MTW2, it's my favorite fanfic on this site. I LOVE your writing! Keep it up! Redwaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaall!Sissismay 03:54, 14 January 2009 (UTC)